The Portal!
by doggyjunky
Summary: Shezow has to turn off a portal from another dimension! Not good at summary's sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shezow story.**

Guy and Maz were playing video games when they both heard Shela saying "shemergency!, Shemergency! Guy went over to Shela to see what the problem was. Shelia said "Megamonkey created a portal to another demension and I need you to close the portal before anything strang can get through. Guy said ok be there in a second and said "You go girl and changed into shezow and Maz just found some random stuff laying around and created his new sidekick person and it was ghost boy since he thought it was close to halloween. Then they both jumped into the shehicle and went to downtown Megadale.

There was megamonkey and cold fingers standing there by the portal waiting for something evil to come out of it, but nothing did for a long time so one of them was going to go through the portal and see but they stopped because they didn't know what dangerous things could be behind that portal. Even though they were super villians they were a little scared but pretending they weren't because they were the ones that created the portal in the first place to find something evil that would get rid of shezow. Then after a while Shezow and Ghost boy arrived and were getting ready to attack the super villains and close the portal. Shezow jumped out of the shehicle and got out his laZer lipstick and strated hitting cold finger with it and he fought back by throwing icicles at shezow. Shezow dodged all of them with his lazer lipstick and asked "Tell me how to get rid of that portal or I will set my lazer lipstick to extreme and melt you cold finger".

Cold finger just stood there and said fine I will show you how to turn it off if I could, I know how it got here but there is no way in shutting it off, I think someone will have to go throught the portal and shut it off becauase I think I made it so the off button would be in the other dimension. Shezow had to be brave so he said " I will be the one to go through the portal and find the swithc to turn it off. Then Maz came up and said "are you sure you want to do this there could be something really dangerous through that portal that could hurt you. Then Shezow said " I have to I'm the only super hero here, I will be careful. Then he went through the portal and you wouldn't believe what he saw on the other side of the portal.

There was the same scene going on that was happening to him only everything was a little backwards. He saw himself but only he was dressed as a boy superhero instead of a girl one. As soon as Dudepow stopped on the sidewalk Shezow went over to her. Then Shezow said " Hi I know this will be hard to believe but I think I'm you from another dimension. Dudepow just looked a little stunned and said in his fake deep voice because he wasn't sure of this was for real or not and didn't want his secret to get out.

he said " Well I guess I will believe you for know but I need some proof so I will take you to my house and we can show each other proof.

So then Dudepow and Shezow were walking to Dudepow's house and went they got in they took the elevator to the basement and told each other on the count of three that they will transform 1, 2 ,3!

**Cliffhanger, review or follow, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. Oh and Dudepow is shezow from a different universe where everything is backwards for you people that don't know. I don't know much about him/her because the episode hasn't aired where I live yet. **

**Dudepow's p.o.v.**

Then I said he-yeah and turned back into my female clothes. Then I looked at the other person and surprisingly "He" turned back into his male clothes, I was shocked because I was having trouble believing him at first but now I definitely know that he was telling me the truth. "Hey if your really me from another universe how did you get here so quick and why, I know you came through that mysterious portal that came from no where but how did you get here? He just looked at me and said " I was fighting these villains and decided to be brave which is unlike me to go through the portal" Then I said "Oh I see I was actually doing the same thing when i saw you jump through the portal, I actually thought you were going to be some strange monster." Then he said "Yeah I thought I was heading to some really scary place full of creatures _laughs,_ but I came here instead which is a good thing."

**Shezow's p.o.v.**

I was going to ask her to tell me her name but then I remembered something horrible, I did, I left Maz along with all those villains! I better get back there real quick or maybe shelia can still contact me when I'm in another universe, she still can when I went back in time so maybe she can now I better try because Maz could be in serious danger. I said "Do you have any clue how to get rid of this portal because I remember I left my best friend Maz surrounded by all those villains and need to get back quick."

**Dudepow's p.o.v.**

I was shocked that would actually do something like that without thinking but then told him " I have no Idea how to turn off that portal so we will have to find out for ourselves but I don't think it will be easy. You coming she said and she jumped into the shehicle saying "You go boy." turning into dudepow. Then shezow followed her turning into shezow by saying "You go girl" and also jumped into the car. Then when she was driving shezow told her that he was going to try to contact his computer "shelia" and I said "Ok but I don't know if it will work in other dimensions even though it does in the future but you should give it a try."

**Shezow's p.o.v.**

I took out this thing that he uses to contact shelia in the future hoping it works**(Can someone plz tell me what it is, I really have no clue, it's something he used in the episode guy/doll and family tree I think I'm not sure.) **and surprisingly it actually worked, I was thinking it wasn't going to for a minute. I said "Shelia, it's me guy and I got stuck in another universe where everything is backwards but I'm ok for now."

Shelia replied saying "Well I'm glad this actually worked, have you figured out how to get rid of the portal yet." I replied "No I haven't that's what me and the alternate universe me are trying to figure out." Shelia replied" That's good but I have an idea, go up to the portal and see if there is anything that looks unusual near because my calculations show that there might be a way to get rid of it fast." Then Shezow replied " Oh and is Maz ok because I did a horrible thing and left him with all those villains." Shelia replied "Yeah I saw him trying to fight all those villains and knew it wasn't going to end well so I rescued him by telling Kelly what was going on and she found the shehicle and got Maz and took him back to the she-lare, next time you should be more shearful about those kinds of things he could have been in serious danger." Shezow replied" I know and I have to go now were at the portal and there is two oddly familiar looking villians by it that me and dudepow have to fight so "Talk to ya later Shelia."

Then we went to the portal and started fighting the villains I used my scream**(I forget what it's called) **to try and blow away the villains and it worked for a minute so we could get closer to the portal and get rid of it but they both got back up so I asked dudepow if she would use one of her powers and see if that worked. He used his super handed he slap on the villains and that knocked them out for a good five minutes, In those five minutes we were looking for something strange on the portal that might shut it off but couldn't find it yet and the villains woke up so we had to keep fighting them then we saw somethign strange on the portal.

**Review if you want to know what was strange on the portal that they found that might shut it off. Also tell me how I could improve writing if you want to. Also NO flames even though I haven't got one yet.**


End file.
